Surprise pour Sabo !
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Aujourd'hui Sabo a vingt-ans, aujourd'hui il rentre tranquillement chez lui pensant y trouver calme et tranquilité. Mais c'est sans compter sa diablesse de meilleure amie et ses idées formidables! Pour l'anniversaire de Cro!


**Alors voilà un petit texte sans prétention pour l'anniversaire de ma Crocro' qui est à la fois ma bêta, ma maman, mon avocat et une fille géniale. Merci pour tous ce que tu m'as apporté, pour tout ce que tu m'apportes et tout le reste. J'espère que ce texte te plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.**

**Je t'adore.**

* * *

Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise ! Sabo ne s'attendait pas du tout en rentrant chez lui à voir tant de monde et encore moins qu'ils soient tous là pour son anniversaire. Et savoir qu'on avait pensé à lui était sans aucun doute le plus beau des cadeaux. Plus beaux encore que tous ceux que ses amis étaient en train de lui offrir… En plus, ils étaient si nombreux. Jamais Sabo n'aurait pensé que tant de gens tienne assez à lui pour venir fêter avec lui son anniversaire.

Timidement, il passa en revue les personnes présentes : c'était sa famille, ses amis.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Kohza et Vivi. Le nouveau couple de l'année. Enfin, nouveau… Depuis qu'il les connaissait, Sabo attendait que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble. C'était tellement évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais comme Kohza était terriblement lent à la détente et Vivi d'une timidité maladive, il avait fallu qu'il leur donne un petit coup de pouce. Enfin, trois fois rien, il avait juste demandé à Vivi de l'aide pour son voisin de classe. Elle était très forte en anglais alors que Kohza peinait à prononcer une phrase complète. Après cela, les deux futurs tourtereaux avaient pu passer pas mal de temps à deux et ils avaient fini par se déclarer l'un à l'autre. Et depuis, pour sa plus grande gêne, les deux jeunes gens le considéraient comme leur héros… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être ravi de les voir ici et d'avoir un gros sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils se souriaient. Vraiment ils étaient trop mignons !

Enfin, pas autant que Robin et Ace quand même. Si on avait dit à Sabo que son frère pouvait être aussi amoureux et niais, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais ça c'était avant que le jeune blond ne sympathise avec sa prof d'histoire* et lui fasse rencontrer son frère. Entre la calme enseignante et le jeune hyperactif le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Et les deux jeunes gens avaient rapidement découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Ainsi tous deux avaient souffert de la mort de leur mère, et tous deux souffraient de gros complexes et avaient tendance à partir facilement en dépression… Sabo se souvenait encore avec précision du jour où il avait dû défoncés la porte de la salle de bain pour empêcher le brun de se trancher les veines. Ce jour-là ils avaient échappés au pire ! Enfin, tout c'était bien terminé et désormais Ace avait trouvé une raison de vivre et Sabo un peu de tranquillité. C'est pourquoi malgré leur différence d'âge, le jeune blond avait juste pleinement accepté leur relation, surtout que Robin était son amie et qu'il avait confiance en elle. Jamais elle ne profiterait de la naïveté de son frère !

Pour Zoro, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment dire la même chose. Ce n'était pas que Luffy soit gay qui le dérangeait, ni même que l'autre jeune homme soit plus âgé et qu'il travaille déjà quand Luffy n'était encore qu'au lycée. Non. Le problème c'était juste que Sabo avait toujours vu, et voyait toujours, son plus jeune frère comme un gosse. Un gosse de dix-sept ans certes mais un gosse quand même. Et un gosse n'avait pas de petit copain ! Même si celui-ci était aussi respectable et droit que Zoro… Les deux frères avaient alors eu une violente dispute et Luffy était parti quelques temps vivre chez son petit ami. Quand Sabo avait compris que son petit frère ne reviendrait que s'il lui faisait des excuses, et devant tant de détermination il avait alors dû réviser sa position initiale. Le jeune homme était vraiment amoureux et lui n'avait absolument pas le droit de lui interdire d'être avec celui qu'il aimait. Absolument aucun. Et quand il voyait les deux tourtereaux tendrement enlacés à quelques mètres du buffet, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plutôt à quel point ces deux-là avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

« C'est à déprimé non tous ces couples ?

- C'est toi qui les as invités, soupira Sabo. Mais la prochaine fois si tu veux Koala on fera une fête rien qu'entre célibataire.

- Et qui te dis que je serais encore célibataire ? l'interrogea sa meilleure amie. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de soupirants qui n'attendent que mon assentiment…

- Comme Law que tu as si gentiment invité à mon anniversaire ?

- Je n'allais pas venir toute seule, protesta la jeune fille. Et puis c'est ton pote.

- On s'est parlé cinq fois en un an.

- Vu le nombre de personnes auxquels vous vous adressé tous les deux, j'en conclus que vous êtes super proches !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non.

- Koala…

- Mais si ce qui t'inquiète c'est si je vais sortir avec lui, je te rassure tout de suite : nous ne sortirons jamais ensembles.

- Il est loin d'être moche pourtant, constata Sabo. Si j'étais gay, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.

- Mais tu n'es pas gay je te le rappelle, soupira Koala. Ou alors j'ai loupé un épisode de la vie de mon meilleur ami ?

- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Néanmoins explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas intéressée par lui ?

- Peut-être parce que, contrairement à toi, lui est bel et bien gay, qu'il a un petit copain, même si ils se sont disputés hier, et que j'aime les filles. Ça te va comme réponses ?

- Ça me semble acceptable.

- Bien. Maintenant, je te conseille de tourner les yeux vers la porte d'entrée tout en évitant de sourire niaisement.

- Pourquoi je sourirais niaise… ? » commença à demander le jeune blond avant que ses yeux ne trouvent la réponse par eux-mêmes.

À quelques mètres de lui, Jewerly Bonney venait d'entrer dans son appartement. En gros, la fille la plus agaçante qu'il connaisse mais aussi et surtout celle dont il était tombé raide dingue était venu pour son anniversaire. Et à cette seule pensée son cœur avait décidé de faire le con. Il battait à un rythme totalement désordonné et ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouges que des pivoines. Ce qui évidemment ne se calma pas quand la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et déclara :

« On m'a dit qu'ici, il y avait pas mal de bouffe ?

- Moui…

- Donc je peux piquer dans ton buffet ?

- Moui…

- Oh si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de venir chez toi pour te piquer de la bouffe, je serais venue plus tôt.

- Quoi ?! Repose cette assiette immédiatement Bonney !

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Sabo !

- Mais tu es chez moi !

- Et alors ?

- Et c'est mon anniversaire !

- Ah oui merde. Tu m'en veux si je te dis que j'ai oublié de t'apporter un cadeau ?

- J'aurais été plus étonné si tu m'en avais apporté un en fait.

- Tu insinues que je suis mal-élevée ?

- Mais non…, protesta hypocritement Sabo. Pas du tout.

- Si, si, je le lis dans tes yeux ! Mais si ce n'est que le cadeau qui te dérange…

- Quoi ? Bonney qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » s'enquérit le garçon avec angoisse.

À cette question, la jeune femme ne répondit rien mais un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Tranquillement elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme avant de l'attirer sauvagement vers elle et de lui donner le baiser du siècle.

_Oh mince,_ songea Sabo, _ça c'est de l'anniversaire._

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà. Joyeux Anniversaire Crowny' ;)_**


End file.
